


爱

by feather_04



Category: 1 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 21:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21465043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feather_04/pseuds/feather_04
Kudos: 113





	爱

【涯雀】现代paro  
稍微有那么一点偏暗黑向  
与正文内容向照应的一篇脑洞番外

“我们来做个问题测试，对你而言爱是什么？”  
听到这个问题的时候，喻轻涯正坐在漆黑一片顶层办公室，背后的落地窗是漫天繁星，耀眼的看不到月光。  
喻轻涯却背对着，办公室内最亮的就是手机按了免提后发出的幽幽暗光，舒适的靠椅没有任何作用，喻轻涯仍旧腰背挺直，标准的一身黑西装没有打褶皱，出去随时可以站到巴黎时装周的舞台上来一场展现亚洲男性美感的走秀。  
狭长的凤眼微微一眯，仿佛听到了一个极有趣的问题，电话里传来等待的沙沙声，喻轻涯一动鼠标，电脑屏幕亮起，34寸长款屏被一张充满肉欲的照片撑得满满当当，目之所及，是大片大片的黑白两色。  
照片上的人被一条黑布蒙着眼，置身于空荡荡只放着一张床的房屋内，双手被高高的举过头顶捆在床头，口中塞着黑色的口塞，正焦虑不安的处在精神崩溃的边缘。  
“hello，喻sir，你还在吗？现在是我们怀疑你有精神障碍，麻烦你配合一下我们的工作。”  
喻轻涯黑色的西装裤很修身，裆部处逐渐隆起一团，他自己却没照管，而是慢悠悠的，用他一贯清冷的声线说：“对我而言。”  
“爱是极致的压迫与占有。”

“对不起先生，我人生最大的目标是做一只高贵而有理想的……鸡。所以请不要在问我为什么会选择这一行了好吗？亲爱的，你这个问题愚蠢的就像在拿自己的鸡把当起钉器，有你自己的固执却让人看的很想带你去三甲医院做一下身体检查。”  
阿秋穿着一身和服，胸口几乎要开到肚脐眼了，倒不是她有多热爱隔壁国文化，而是今晚面对的客人一面对着她怀念日本的初恋女友，一边叹息为什么阿秋长得这么美貌却还要堕落风尘，认真的在劝鸡从良。  
客人看着阿秋怜悯的眼神悲从中来，哭的更加肆无忌惮，阿秋叹了口气，打了个响指，极有眼力见的适应生立刻又端来一瓶价值不菲的红酒，火速开瓶完全没给人反悔的机会。  
阿秋一面将客人的脑袋按进自己的胸脯上让他没时间思考，一面神情愉悦的品尝了一口红酒，摇了摇酒杯，刚准备继续，门外就鸡飞狗跳传来横冲直撞的捣乱声，阿秋抬眼，阿彩便一头扎了进来。  
阿彩的包子脸紧绷：“老大来了！”  
客人迷迷糊糊的抬起头：“老大？什么老大？”  
阿秋面不改色的把人又扣进高耸的胸间：“鸡把老大了。”

下雨了。  
整个红灯区的霓虹灯闪耀着艳俗的光，单单是配色就让人想起金发女郎穿着包臀裙在门前对你张开双腿的样子，雨中更为朦胧。  
——起码现在要凑近才能看清她底裤的颜色。  
一辆迈巴赫在烂醉的人群之中车技超群的急速开到临光会所的正门口，司机下车，撑起一把黑伞才战战兢兢开了后车门，动作太快，人们只看到一个穿着黑色西装的背影进去，就在十分钟之前，会所内的所有客人被毕恭毕敬的请了出去。  
喻轻涯踏在长长的地毯上，身后几个人在向他汇报今日比较重要的事情，至到坐到金碧辉煌到有些浮夸的会谈室内，喻轻涯次摆摆手让人下去，阿秋一推门，便见熟悉的死人脸坐在屋内正中，面无表情，一如既往的装逼。  
阿秋摸了摸自己高开叉的大腿，向喻轻涯展现傲人的身姿：“你今天要来，害我晚上没人陪，你是不是得赔我？”  
喻轻涯难得把目光落到她身上，弄的阿秋莫名紧张起来，收紧小腹想换个姿势，却听喻轻涯到：“腿太粗了。”  
阿秋：“操。”  
气归气，终归是自己的上司，阿秋将一枚变声器和一把钥匙扔了过去，喻轻涯头也不抬单手接住，起身便往外走。  
“把所有监控关了，要是谁私自开启，给我挖了他眼睛。”

房间里没有空调，晏阕被冰凉的手铐锁住，浑身起鸡皮疙瘩的冷，想蜷缩身子都做不到，长时间保持着一个姿势浑身僵硬，可他一动，便能听到手铐脚镣哗啦啦的声响。  
太恐惧，太恶心了。  
他不明白怎么会这样，明明是按照喻轻涯给的线索来抓毒贩，刚开始明明顺利，可怎么头一昏就成这副局面，作为重案组的高级督察，简直蠢得无可救药。  
晏阕感受着时间一秒一秒的流逝，愈发的恐惧，他不知道对方想做什么，眼睛被蒙住屏蔽了他大部分的观感，光是放他一个人在这，就已经折磨的他想自杀，可他动不了，就连嘴里也被塞了东西。  
精神随时紧绷着，密码锁开启的声音，吓得他魂飞魄散不可抑制的剧烈颤抖起来，脚步声逼近，然后是一个人坐在了床边，冰冷的手从他衣服下摆伸了进去，用谈不上温柔的力道摸着他的腰腹。  
晏阕顾不上一切，拼命晃动着身体想拒绝，想大喊可只是从口中渗出口水来，陌生又尖锐的声音在空荡荡的房内响起：“不要再做无畏的挣扎了。”  
晏阕如遭雷击，眼角渗出了眼泪来流到脸颊上，那人低下头，将那滴泪水吻去，晏阕陡然明白他即将要经历什么，绝望的脑中嗡嗡作响。  
那人见他这副模样，大发善心的将他的口枷先行摘掉，对他道：“先不用急着寻思，你应该是一名警察，如果是为了这点事情就牺牲在这里，我明天就会让你的所有同事知道，你是怎么死的的。”  
晏阕吓得魂不附体，强忍着惧意道：“……你真的不怕吗，你知道我的身份，要杀我随意，可要是——你不杀我，我到时候就算到天涯海角都找到你的罪证抓捕你！”  
那人轻笑：“就你？凭什么？”  
晏阕心中一痛，上下牙齿打颤：“不是只有我，我的老师，我的老师是总警司，只要有他在，你肯定会——”  
“你就这么相信你的老师吗。”  
晏阕提起老师，声音哽咽了几分：“……没错，我的老师是这世上，我最敬佩的人，我愿意追随他一辈子，如果不相信他，我就没有人可以相信了。这种感情，你们这种肮脏下贱贩毒害别人一生，就为了赚别人血汗钱的人永远不会明白。”  
“听起来，你是因为老师才做了警察。”  
“是又怎么样，老师指引的放向，就一定是对的，起码我做人问心无愧，享受这份职业——”  
“即使你现在被捆着，即将张开腿被我操。”  
晏阕一梗，即将被强奸的感觉让他无法再思考要怎么开口：“不……不要……”  
那人怎么会听他的话，他就坐在床边，欣赏着晏阕绝望的模样，他拿出一把小刀，将他身上的衣服割开，认真的像是在做一台手术：“不要乱动，否则我不敢保证他会在你的身体上留下什么来，也许是一个淫字。”  
这人太懂得怎么拿捏他，晏阕一想到自己的尸体被发现时浑身赤裸，充满着爱欲痕迹，屁股里淌着精液，身上还刻着一个淫字，便如被点了穴一般动都不敢动。  
只小声道：“不要……不要……你、你应该不缺人的，为什么要、要碰我……”  
那人漫不经心道：“因为我爱你。”  
爱是极致的压迫与占有。  
衣服被尽数剥开，赤裸完美的躯体展现在那人面前，粉红的乳头，纤细的腰，以及修长的腿，每一寸都熟悉又陌生。  
那人呼吸陡然加重，晏阕听着解皮带的声音，知道自己逃不过了，在那短短的时间里他想了很多，比如往后要躲到一个没人的地方谁也找不到，比如找一座高楼结束的自己的生命，总之，这是他继全家惨死后，第二次想死去。  
脚镣确实不便，那人利落的将脚镣除去，晏阕敏捷的身手让他条件反射的去踢人，却轻松被制住，分开双腿，后穴上抵了一根硬烫的巨物。  
不给他反应时间，便随便涂了些润滑，尽数没了进去。  
还未开过荤的少年第一次被人强行占有，还是黑道杀人不眨眼的恶魔，精神与三观都受到了冲击，他哭叫着拒绝，喊痛，可都无济于事。  
硬物在他体内横冲直撞，肆意占有，耀武扬威的每一次都撞在他体内的最深处，发疯似的将每一寸地都攻略一遍，肠肉被搅弄翻腾，浑身着了火一样像被人架在火上烤着。  
疼、疼、好疼，疼的想立时死在无尽的绝望之中。  
“救命……救救我……老师救救我……”  
晏阕的已接近恍惚，口中喊着颠三倒四的话，身上人动作一停，动的更加大力起来。  
再喊啊，再喊的大声一点，你的求救，于他听来，更像是催情药，求饶声正中下怀，操的更加兴奋与欲罢不能。  
被撞的好几次顶到床头，又被人强行扶着腰扯了回来，一下坐到底，与睾丸相撞发出清脆的啪啪声，脸色被艹的一时绯红，一时惨白，声音也渐渐低弱。  
酷刑折磨着他的精神与肉体，艹的他最后甚至失禁的喷出几滴尿液来，可这比起被人强奸，已经让晏阕无从顾及。  
眼布从头到尾没有摘下，晏阕所有的观感只有对方给他带来的无尽折磨，他看不见，说话没有用，躯体被束缚，被占有。  
一波接着一波陌生的浪潮，逼得他想杀了自己。  
夜晚太长了。  
他想看看太阳。

晏阕再醒来时，闻到了熟悉的香味，入眼是温和纯净的灰白色，柔软的大床他也曾睡过几次，可……  
可他现在太肮脏了，多待一秒，仿佛都是亵渎。  
他急急的想下床，可一坐起，便对上了喻轻涯担忧的眼神。  
“老师……”  
一晚上的委屈喷涌而发，可他不敢碰喻轻涯，唯恐弄脏了这个人。  
喻轻涯叹了口气，主动将他抱在怀中，轻柔的抚摸着他的脊背。  
“别怕，老师在。”  
喻轻涯没有问发生了什么，看见他这副惨状，是人都会明白，晏阕忍不住的大哭了起来，喻轻涯将人抱紧，愧疚之情溢于言表。  
“别怕，老师一定不会再让你受到任何伤害。”  
“可……可我……”  
“老师会保护你，无论发生什么事情，你都是老师最疼爱的学生。”  
即使发生了这样的事情，喻轻涯仍是以最温柔的姿态来安慰他，让他觉得，死亡并不是解决一切的办法，有老师会陪他，那就很好。  
晏阕双眼通红，哽咽道：“对不起，是我太掉以轻心，才会落入……”  
喻轻涯去扶他肩膀，晏阕以为他要走，受惊的主动环住喻轻涯的腰身：“老师……老师不要走，求求老师，再陪我一下。”  
喻轻涯将床边放的热粥端起，一口一口喂了过去：“老师永远都不会走，阿阕也不要做傻事，主动离开老师好吗？”  
晏阕惶恐不安的点点头，紧紧盯着喻轻涯，怕一眨眼，又回了那间屋内，又找不到他了。

“hello，喻sir，我们觉得你的想法很危险，是个正常人都不会接受这样的爱，我觉得你应该快点来做心理辅导。”  
警局顶层的办公室，视野开阔，白天阳光倾泻进来，温馨的适宜花草生长，喻轻涯看着隔着窗户抱着午餐来找他的小鸟，微微一笑。  
“我觉得没有必要。”  
“可等到对方察觉，你肯定会后悔现在的所作所为呢！”  
“只是给予温暖与关怀才是最没用的，我不会后悔我的选择。”  
“不能这么想呀！畸形的爱等到对方发现真的会产生——喂？！喂！喻sir你还在吗！”

喻轻涯把门拉开，有些有趣的着。  
再过不久，让他知道是谁操了他好像也不错。

END。


End file.
